The Girl Who Lived
by WriterOfDragons
Summary: Imperative that this is read, your life could be turned upsidedown- I'm just saying , this could be the turning point in your life and your just reading the summary If you've already read, know that i'm doing some editing,with the help of JulieMalfoyZabin
1. Know me

Just as my disclaimer- **I own nothing!**

" Beep! Beep! Beep! "

This was the sound that Ginny Weasley heard before slamming on, and nearly breaking her muggle alarm clock. She was the only one in her entire family of nine that had a room to herself. She rolled over with a groan, and promptly fell off, her bed. Now, fully awake, Ginny rubbed her eyes and walked toward her closet. Though it was not a long walk, by any means Ginny kept tripping over clothes and scraps of stories lying upon the floor. She walked, or stumbled to her closet and brushed her hand through the array of fabrics. Even if she was poor she knew how to shop and be fashionable unfortunately, she could not say the same for her brothers. Ron however loyal could never put on an outfit correctly let alone Fred, George, Percy, or Charlie. In fact, the only other person who could correctly put on two things that even matched together was, her favorite brother Bill. Still, she was not very close to him either, she always felt a little like the oddball of her family. Sure, she could pretend, but she always felt something was off. She tromped as loudly as possible down the stairs, in hopes of arising company for breakfast, but as she was the only one in her family who on occasion, could not sleep through the night. Because of this, there was no one that could be woken this early.

Yawning, glancing, at the clock and thinking was not an easy thing to do, still Ginny was trying to do all three, but because of her natural clumsiness she ended up spilling her milk, and crack her neck HARD, she squealed in pain and realized she forgot what she was thinking of. There was a slight cough behind her and she looked to see none other than Harry James Potter standing behind her, with small amused smile on his face. This was the reason she had had a crush on him so long ago,  
because in some strange way, he understood her.

"Harry! What in the world are you doing here?" Her eyes filled with excitement and laughter at seeing her, might-as-well-be-brother.

Harry laughed at her glee, "Your mother owled me, said it was important, and I just couldn't stand the Durslesy one bloody minute more!" Ginny nodded her head in understanding and gave him a heart warming hug.

" It's great to have you back!"

Unfortunately, Fred and George decided to walk in at that exact moment. Now, if you ever met Fred or George you would know that they could never resist a good joke. This meant bad luck for Harry and Ginny because this one was wide open for comment.

"So Harry, getting a little snug?" One of the two suggested with a waggle of his eye brows.

Harry's wide appalled eyes even sent Ginny into fits of laughter. When the laughter died down, the kitchen began filling up with red headed boys and smells of pancakes and eggs coming from the only other woman in the house. Mrs. Molly Weasley, she looked rather depressed and Ginny felt her heart reach out to her. Although they were not a close family she still loved them with all her heart.

"Mom, what's the matter?"

Her mother seemed to20get even more teary-eyed every time she tried to speak. Harry and Ginny shared a helpless look after the matriarch of the house began crying, but went back to eating anyway. So the youngest Weasley shrugged her shoulders and began to eat with the others. As daily routine took place, Mr. Weasley came home a little into breakfast smiling telling them of the awful raids they all knew he enjoyed. Soon the morning post came there were no letters to Ginny, but as she glanced around the room she realized she was the only one with that problem. At that pit of her stomach she felt a rather empty feeling. She sighed and headed for the door only to be closely followed by Harry. Quickly deciding that Harry was okay to bring, she headed to her secret place, that only she knew of. It was quite high in an oak tree ten feet from the house, most of her brothers had a fear of heights, and she took it to her full advantage. When she was six or so she used to sneak things from the house a board here a hammer there. No one really noticed, or missed them, but with them she created a beautiful little house on the upper most branch that could hold it and her. Well, not beautiful she reprimanded when they reached it. It was originally made by an eight year old then built on later. As she grew older, she added spells that made it safer. So she knew that it was not dangerous to stay in though she had a feeling that her parents knew of her little spot because she didn't fall and die as a small child. No letters had ever been sent to the Burrow about misuse of magic and no one, as of yet knew that Ginny was uncannily gifted in the Dark Arts and was often creating her own spells. She did not always need words, or even a wand to use these spells, she was over intelligent for her year and yearned to skip this year.

The little lioness shook the jumbled thoughts from her head and climbed the tree, silently Harry followed behind her. They reached her safe haven and crawled in lying down listening to what was around them, and they stayed that way for quite a long. Neither of them was speaking but both understanding each other in some unspoken bond. She closed her eyes enjoying the peace of mind it brought her, to be close to someone with no personal gain for either side. They would have stayed longer if not for the odd voice of a man of which they were both familiar...

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter" said the old man below them his long white beard tickling the grass tips, his eyes twinkling with joy and mischief the man that could on only be known as…

"Professor Dumbledore! " Both teens climbed down from there hide-away as quickly as humanly possible, both now with ear splitting smiles on there faces.

"I have information involving the both of you! Come on, come on!" He smiled as he ushered them towards the house. He spoke with a serious tone. There was a moment when they worried as the headmaster would not come here unless it was very important news. However, he eyes were vibrant with a mischievous twinkle that he was renowned for.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked in a nervous voice still worried about what was a matter. Albus Dumbledore's smile grew wider.

"Nothing that cannot be talked about over a nice cup of tea!" He said airily, walking into the ragged, magical looking brown house known as the Burrow, the house of the Weasley clan. Molly had already put a kettle over the fire and it was steaming, ready to go by the time they were in the kitchen. Molly was still crying when her daughter, Harry, and the loving headmaster came in her very cramped kitchen. They all sat at the long wooden table in the middle of the room. Harry and Ginny glanced=2 0back and forth between the headmaster and the loving head of the Weasley clan. No one spoke for a long time. There was no sound with the exception of the occasional sniffle from Mrs. Weasley and the sound of her dress sweeping across the floor as she prepared their teas. Professor Dumbledore looked at both the students with a smile and began stroking his beard. Ginny was glancing at mother who now had a handkerchief out and was loudly blowing her nose, Harry was trying to think of something to say, but luckily, the professor spoke first.

"I'll have you know, Miss Weasley, that this was all my idea. So as a fair warning please, do not blame your mother. She was doing what she thought was right." Dumbledore waited for conformation, which came in the form of a small inclination of the young girls head, and when her approval came he began to continue.

"As you might have noticed, your a bit different form your brothers." At this point Ginny nodded again as if to let him know he could continue with her permission. Molly sucked in a breath and spoke before Albus had a chance to proceed with his explanation.

"Ginny dear, I know that I don't know you very well,20and I am sorry. Still, remember that I love you very, very much." By now the youngest Weasley had realized something important was about to issue. She looked fearlessly into her headmasters bright blue eyes.

"What is it sir? Please tell me now. I'm afraid of what I'm going to hear so say it, before I lose my courage." The old man's eyes dimmed at the thought of such a heavy subject.

"You are not a Weasley, Miss Potter, not a Weasley at all."

________________________________________________

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger,**_** sugar high water uma**_** but i can never resist a good one when i see it !**

**As for you, **_**Vannessa Hillstead**_** you will find out next chapter but basically it's Voldemort's fault**


	2. Answer me

-1**I own only the plot!**

"I'M A WHAT ?"

Both Ginny's and Harry's eyes appeared wide and dumbfounded. Dumbledore glanced back and forth between the two and stroked his beard as if thinking of something impossible to say.

"Your name is Ginerva Lily Potter, not Virginia Anne Weasley. You are Harry James Potter's twin sister."

He had long stopped stroking his beard and was staring at both of the twins intently. Molly was staring at her tea cup, twiddling fingers, and not looking at either of them and not saying a single word. They both stared back at Dumbledore then, as if they knew psychically, they looked at the same time at each other. It was then that all of the memories and understandings between them made sense. It was because of them being twins that no one knew them better then the other. That they always seemed to know when the other was in trouble, and that they loved each other so much. Questions were racing through both there heads, but nothing was said, it all seemed so insignificant. Every question they thought of didn't seem to matter nearly as much as the next they thought to ask so they found themselves asking none. Finally someone spoke, Harry, who was probably the fastest think of the two.

"So wait, is there anything bad about this?" He said trying to think of possible disadvantage to this situation but finding none.

"Well not many for you Mr. Potter, but for Miss Potter it could be very devastating. As an example, Miss Potter could very well be the one who has to fight Voldemort in the final battle. Which, for you Mr. Potter is something positive, but isn't so positive for any one else."

"Why are you telling me this now? Is this why I'm so good in the dark arts? Does Voldemort know?" She paused to take a deep breathe but before she could continue, Dumbledore cut her off with a light laugh, and Molly the kind woman she was squeezed her ex-daughters shoulder gently, as though showing sympathy for the girl's worry.

"Miss Potter perhaps you should let someone answer you questions before you ask more?" Embarrassed and realizing her mistake, her faced turned a pale pink, a sure sign she was not a Weasley, for they blushed brighter than tomatoes.

"And as for your questions, I have forgotten them could you be so kind as to repeat them?" His eyes glittering brightly like stars. Clearly amused he sipped his tea while waiting for her to recall her questions.

"Why would you tell me now? I mean if I could be the protector of the Earth why would you wait to train me?" She cracked each of her fingers a nervous habit she had since she was younger, looking straight into the old man's eyes without blinking in the slightest. She looked almost angry or defiant. He could not discern which at the moment, but then, it probably didn't matter which just that she was feeling one about her current position.

"That fault would be mine, I wanted you to have a happy childhood I couldn't let you know you could grow to kill someone." The temperamental woman said nervously. Ginerva glared at the one she used to call mother, whom hid her true past from her deliberately thinking of nothing but of how hard it would be for her to tell her. This of course is not really the way it was, but it was certainly what the little lioness felt. The tension built for several minutes as the young girl sat in thought before finally asking:

"Who is the prophecy more likely about?"

All looks were right at her and not a word was said, but she knew those looks. They were looks of pity. Molly Weasley suddenly became very interested in her tea.

"Oh, great! Just what I needed! Why would you even think it was me in the first place? Harry has fought him a lot more than I have, and a lot better I might add! After all, he didn't possess me and nearly kill someone!"

"Ms. Potter there is proof in most possession victims of scarring, therefore the area is harder to get into, must like a scratch on your skin. As for the reasons why it is most likely you, there is proof of that in your talents."

"Sir, what are you talking about? What talents, I don't understand you." Ginerva asked apprehensively, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"It is true that both you and your brother show extraordinary talent in the magical arts, but Mr. Potter shows more talent in submissive arts, even in personality. He makes friends easily, trust, his scar gives him warning of Voldemort's presence, and he speaks snake language. You however, are a whole different enigma you don't trust, have a very few loyal friends, your scar has never shown it's power soon I believe it will, and you are extremely gifted in the dark arts."

"Well that doesn't mean anything, it just means she's has more aggressive powers than I do." Harry said puzzled, holding his tea glass listening intently.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter Exactly!" The headmaster said as though that was the answer and it all made sense. Molly looked at the children's bewildered looks and then at the old man, who was sipping his tea with good manners, eyes all aglow.

"Perhaps Albus, you should explain that to the children. I don't think they understand what you mean."

"Ah yes, of course! It is because of your aggressive nature that you probably are the one that has to slay him, because you are naturally ready for battle." Though this made sense, it was incomprehensible to both of the twins, but Harry grabbed Ginerva's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Her angry face was smoothed over into a fragile serenity, and then it broke.

"Why am I so good at dark arts?"

"I can answer that by testing the same theory I did on Mr. Potter, and why he speaks parseltounge. I believe it is because when Voldemort," Molly flinched at this, "tried to kill you he left part of himself in both of you."

"If I am a Potter why did you choose the Weasley's to house me, why not just leave me with the Dursley's like you did Harry?" Ginny said in a bitter tone, angry at what they'd left Harry in.

"It was not leaving Harry there on purpose it was more of trying to protect both of you. We knew Voldemort knew who Harry was, but your parents purposefully left you out of the gossip so we put Harry into a place Voldemort could never go, and you in a safe happy home. She was left speechlessly angry at her self for not realizing that.

"Ms. Potter, I do have some positive news, (A/N: I just save a BUNCH of money on my car insurance….) your god father is alive and well."

Harry's face lit up, a smile glowing upon his face ready to tackle the next person to come in the room, Dumbledore saw this and grew somber.

**why do you wanna know? **your so sweet! lol thank you so much!


	3. Love me

**I own nothing!**

A man with mousy brown hair and bright twinkling eyes walked into the room with a smile he walked over to Ginny,

"Hello Ginerva," The name sounded uncannily natural when spoken, "I suppose I should have informed you when I work at the school, but as it seems all of this was kept very hush-hush." The girl smiled up a her godfather, Remus Lupin.  
"I would have no problem with it except now I might call you professor on accident." She said in a teasing tone, then she realized how upset Harry must be at this exact moment. Glancing over, she saw Harry's eyes glazed with unshed tears. She walked over to him, and put him in her arms hugging him and saying exactly what she knew he needed to hear.  
"Harry it's alright, you haven't lost everyone you need to stay strong for the both of us." He calmed, the lioness knew she had hit his pride into high gear he wouldn't cry or be sad for now in front of guest. The green eyed boy grabbed her hand, glad for his sister's company. Molly smiled at the instant reaction the news had caused. By now, Remus had taken a seat next to Molly and was smiling as well.  
"Any other questions?" The wise, exuberant voice of Dumbledore rang out in there ears. Ginny's smiled went to a somber frown as she asked the most important question she could think of, "When do I start training"  
"Always straight to business." Harry teased. She laughed, glad that he had lightened the mood. Remus smiled, ready with a reply.  
"You, my dear, start training as soon as schools starts. You will have a separate room alone with Harry where you may practice. You will also have training of sorts with a set of teachers , or so Dumbledore tells it"  
The white bearded men at the head of the table smiled,

"Yes indeed, they will periodically give you detentions as to not get suspicious"  
Ginny smiled at the cleverness of her headmaster, she knew he could protect her while she was within his castle's walls. Harry smiled at her knowing she was thinking what he had been for years. Molly smile at there love for each other and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket, loudly blowing her nose, all eyes on her she turned Weasley red and covered her face from there intense stares. Remus smiled like an uncle or a grandfather who's giving some one a toy when they visit.

"I'd like to show you something very important to me then we will leave you and Harry to yourselves to talk and do as you please." He got up for a moment to reach into his pocket and grab a small mirror that he had been given when he was there age, Harry recognized it immediately.

"Sirius" Was all he said. Ginny frowned carefully picking up the mirror she knew what it was, at the end of last year Harry was given one. If someone else had a mirror you could talk to them by saying there name into it.  
"I have something of your mothers too, but I don't want to give it to you right away." The werewolf said smiling with a touch of sadness on his face, as though everything he said brought back memories. Ginny looked at Harry then a Remus not sure who she should hug first, she decided on Harry, then Remus. They all headed out except for Ginny and Harry who sat and talked until dinner, then they talked until bed, in fact after a while they just stopped moving there mouths and talked through the mind. Neither was sure if this was a twin thing or if it was there powers or if it was both, in any case eventually they had to sleep. Both trudged up the stairs Ginny to her room , and Harry to Ron's. Harry stepped in to the orange room (covered in Quiditch posters if you recall) as quietly as possible in hope of not waking it's owner. Unfortunately, Ron had stayed up just for this.  
"So?" Ron said impatiently.  
"So…what?" Harry replied trying to buy time.  
"So what was that all about, what did it have to do with my sister?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I made a promise." Harry winced as he knew what was to come next.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU MADE A PROMISE' I'M YOUR BEST MATE! YOU DON'T LEAVE YOUR BEST MATE IN THE DARK!" His face glowing red in pure anger that could not be contained. Harry stood firm,  
"I mean I can't tell you anything, it might hurt Ginny."

They argued most of the night allowing very little sleep for the rest of the house, for although Harry had the common sense not to raise he voice Ron did not. The fight finally ended when Molly stomped into the room in her robe and curlers and told Ron to shut up and leave Harry be.

**Okay sorry it took so long I was grounded, tee hee I'd like to thank my few reviewer though cause I couldn't write if I thought no one like it ! Thank you so much I'd love for more of them (reviewers)**


	4. Teach me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and i like tahiti...WARMTH! not that i've ever been to tahiti...

The next morning, Harry awoke to the patter of small girl feet tiptoeing across the hardwood floor. He smiled with glee as he recognized the sound of humming that went along with it. It was Ginny, coming to wake him for breakfast or lunch, of which he was not sure. She smiled when she saw that he had already awakened, and quietly sauntered over to his bed.

"Harry, lunch is over and I needed to discuss an idea with you."

Green eyes stared into cinnamons ones with no speaking they talked for a good ten minutes by the end both were laughing at the brilliant plan they had conckted. No one would ever suspect that Ginny Weasley was infact Ginny Potter. The red head giggled girlishly, as they headed down stairs for a long game of quidditch with all her brothers. Ginny had been playing since she was allowed to ride a broom (and before when she was 3 and no one was looking). She was a fantastic chaser, Ron played Keeper, Fred played Beater, while Harry played Seeker on her team. Charlie played Chaser opposite her, Bill was Keeper, George was Beater there was no seeker so the seekers score was separted in to 75 points for each team when the snitch was caught. Unfortunetly for her poor brothers Ginny dominated the field her team winning 50-0.

All her brothers were getting frustrated, not wanting to be defeated by there little sister. Ginny was laughing continuously, she couldn't help it. There face were so determined to defeat her and she just kept on winning.Harry caught the snitch fairly soon after she reached the score of 60-0, making her teams score a fantastic 135-75. By the time that she landed, she was glowing. Dinner was to be called within a few minutes. Harry and Ginny couldn't have been happier, the both had bragging rights til next game.

They headed to dinner and decided to put their plan into action, the young girl fluttered her eyes flirtaiously and giggled. While the green eyed boy stared at the redhead like he was a love sick puppy, both were holding hands. As they walked into the small entrance to the large kitchen/dining room, the chaos inside fell completely silent. Fred and George both were in mid bite and were now staring at the "couple" with bulging eyes. The rest of the family was not fairing much better.This meaning that Bill and Charlie glaring suspiciously at a boy they were just considering family, and Ron turing a lovely shade of fushia. The little lionness almost busted out laughing. Instead, she gave Harry a loving smile and a shy peck on the cheek before heading to her spot at the dinner table.

All throughout dinner the room was quiet with the exception of Molly, Ginny, and Harry. Molly was ordering everyone to eat and Ginny and Harry kept pretend flirting while talking to each other in their minds.

'This makes me want to gag' The young red headed girl thought whilst batting her eyelashes and telling a sappy story about how great they were together. Her cinnamon brown eyes glowed with laughter as she sent the image of snpe in a dress to her green eyed brother. Harry said nothing but excused himself from dinner to use the restroom which was convinitently near by. By now the room had most of it's chaos back with the exception of Ron who was still fuming. The lioness rolled her eyes.

'Well at least new things are happening.' Harry returned shortly after this thought with revenge glowing in his orbs, and a mischivious smile on his face. Something along the lines of 'crap' was the last thought Ginny had before being sent a very vivid image of Ron in a purple thong. She laughed histerically, everyone stopped eating to watch their her bust out laughing for apparently no reason at all. Finally with the last few giggles, all directed at either Harry or Ron, she headed to the kitchen. After all the chit chat had died down it was almost time for bed. With new found excitment for the night Ginny called out to Harry were they headed to her secret place. They practiced there new found powers, learning to not only send messages and images but also full detailed movie-like thougths. Soon though they found that they had not practiced any way to block each other out. By morning they had mastered their minds and were ready for the stunning day about to arise.

"Breakfast!" Called the only other woman in the house, Ginny and Harry smiled and headed down to the day before them. It was just a few more weeks til school but they could train each other.

And so the day began...

MUHAhahahahahahahahhahahah! thanks all so much you guys have no idea how much reviewing keeps me motivated to continue writting, please i know you done it before but review you have no idea how much it helps me.

Specific thanks to:

sugar high water uma- as always you are completely awesome thank you for reading!

zAcEfRoNiSmYwIlDcAt-I'm really glad you liked it thank you for reviewing!

Lilith Kayden-I'm glad to entertain

Prongs821-hmmm...disapointed or surprised? i love Gin she's a great character!


	5. Caught Me

Disclaimer: i suppose it's obvious by now that i own nothing but the idea of this story, so i should not have to repeat myself but i do anyway cause i'm not stupid and i don't want ot take any chances...

They headed down the soft wooden ladder to the quiet morning. The grass was covered in the morning dew and the air smelled like early morning life. It was almost silent with the exception of Ginny and Harry's soft steps on the ground and the birds cheerily greeting each other. The sun had just awoken and was slowly climbing out of its bed, painting the sky mysticaly with reds, oranges, and purples. Nothing was more beatutiful than the small pond that lay next to the burrow reflecting the sun grand entrance, both the twins stopped there quiet walking to look at the perfection of the morning. Other animals began to wake including the one in the Burrow. Ronald Weasely clambered out of bed tromping down the stairs far earlier than he usualy did. He went to the pantry in hopes of finding something to fully wake his senses but found there was no need because when he looked outside he saw all he needed.

"Harry is going to die."

Next to the pond, lay his sister and his best mate staring out into the sun who had now almost risen for a new day. This would not have upset him if his sister's head did not lay in his best mates lap, while he was stroking her violent red hair. It was obvious to Ron that something was going on when both laughed, or smiled when niether said anything. He watched for a moment or two in wonder. They did not say a word to each other, but smiled and nodded in interest like there was an entire conversation going on between them. His face turned purple when his kid sister looked up at her green eyed boyfriend lovingly, ruffled his hair, and set off in a run. Both smiled as the boy chased the girl, he tackled her but not wishing to fall, fell back on him laughing all the way.

"HARRY!" Screamed one furious brother, to a not so furious one.

Ginny and Harry turned to see a very, very purple Ronald Weasley. Ginny's gut response was to roll her eyes at her brothers idiocy; Harry's was surprise at the fact he did not notice being watched. Still, once Ron started it was hard to not notice his presence, and boy was he going now. He was not a happy camper, in fact, listening to him was near impossible. Because though he was screaming, his shouting was incoherent. After a few minute of listening to babble, Ginny began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she could not stop.

There they were, Harry eyeing the two people in the world like they were crazy, both Ginny and Ron were purple, one from laughter, and the other from anger. Hopefully you can guess which was which. When Ron finally calmed (Ginny's fit of laughter did not help at all) he began ranting about how Harry was supposed to act around his sister, and that she was still to young for boys.

With the mix of the insanity of Ron's statement and Ginny's continuous giggling Harry couldn't help but smile, which quickly turned to laughter, then to hysterics. Ron went back to screaming incoherently. this cycle went on til noon when ron lost his voice and Ginny and Harry had finally calmed.

At dinner Ginny and Harry were smiling, Ron stared at his plate like it was a vile poison, and the other twins looked confused along with Molly and Arthur.

"Now dearies, I want you all packed and ready to go before be tomorrow we go to Diagon Ally for school supplies, and then off to Hogwarts with the lot of you."

Brown eyes looked at green in surprise, both had forgotten about the next day's events with all that was going on.

_'Are we aloud to buy me real clothes then?'_

_'I suppose so since it's your money too. We can just say that I'm a boyfriend who like to give you stuff.'_

Both smiled at this.

"See!?! There! Right there, it's like they're talking!"

An infuriated frog's voice, slightly resembling Ron's said.

There was an awkward silence at the table, no movement was made and everyone was facing the amazing croaking Ron Weasley like he had lost his mind before continuing on with dinner as though he said nothing. Dinner was done, the dishes began to wash themselves and everyone went to bed with exception of a long lost brother and sister. That night they trained each other finding that they didn't need sleep for they had extra energy, though it was better to sleep than not to, they practiced and trained till morning. Both with stronger, minds and bodies than before. The night had rolled into day with each punch, kick, side-step, and block, until the suns bright rays shown the two in it's yellow light.

One more night survived, one more day to live. They went and got dressed for the new day showered and ate before any one eles got up. Wrote a note and went to Diagon Ally.

K so life's been pretty hectic but tommorw is hogwarts time for them! Yay working on it I'm soryy it takes me forever but it gets more exciting as I go!

Review me even if it is to complain about how long it takes me to update, cause without it I don't know if I'll have motivation……

X's and o's all you patient reviewers


	6. Train Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing as you should well know cause I write it on top of each chapter….

The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley even early in the morning is amazing, it is loud and colorful, but at the same time everyone looks the same. The smells are so vibrant you can practically taste them in the air. Ginny loved it, it was all this life swarming around her with no real identity. She smiled looking at it, and she and Harry began their search for new clothes, good books, cauldrons, and Christmas gifts. Finally they made their way to Olivander's where Ginny would get a new wand instead of using Charlie's old one. The strange old man seemed to know like Dumbledore always did, and he knew Ginny was coming beforehand that was for sure. Her favorite flowers were on the table and wand were plied up for testing. It seemed as though he was rather fond of Ginny even though he had yet to meet her.

"Hello Ms. Potter, I hope you found what you needed."

Two pairs of wide eyes and open mouths were looking at him. For the first time in a long time, Olivander smiled.

"Surely you did not think I did not know?" Both Hogwarts were now very confused as well as surprised.

"Now would you be liking that wand Ms. Potter?"

"Um… err.. Yes sir I would." The crazy all-knowing man began to rummage through thin boxes of all lengths. He pulled out quite a few before thinking and then putting some back until he had only 6 wands.

"What hand is your wand hand?"

"Er- left I guess"

A magic tape measure came floating out and began measuring her arm.

"Alright let's begin, ebony 9 inches unicorn. Wave it for me."

The red head reached for the wand, and when she touched it there was nothing. Olivander frowned.

"Let's try another, Yew 8 and a quarter inch, phoenix." The brown eyed girl felt foolish trying to wave her arm, unsure of how it was supposed to feel.

"No, no!" An aggravated Olivander said yanking the wand from her hand. "Maybe…this could be it."

The strange man wandered to the back of his store digging in the boxes until he found the one he obviously wanted. He then opened the box and handed it's contents to Ginny. There was warmth all around her, and an odd rush of adrenaline shake through her body. This was the wand.

"Redwood 9 and half inches dragon heartsrting sturdy. Great for Dark Arts, this wand is almost as curious as Mr. Potters…"

Now the twins were once again baffled by the old man.

"Of all the things a wand is good at this one is the strongest I've ever seen for Dark Arts, how strange that you should get a wand that would be well known for it's dark power when we know the prophecy…."

This had made sense to both teens until later when they began to wonder realized that neither recalled telling him about the prophecy. They left the store quietly and headed out to the street to go their separate ways. Harry to his wonderful trio, and Ginny to the streets. She ran straight into a man about a foot taller than her as she was thinking. She was about to apologize when she looked up to see Draco Malfloy sneering down on her. A year before she would have coward under him but today she looked into his eyes and smiled. This startled the boy.

"Careful ferret, your face might stick that way."

She said cheerfully grabbing his nose playfully before skipping off. Leaving Malfloy to watch her retreating form with suspicion in his eyes, before he headed his separate way, to the darkness of Knockturn Alley.

The train was leaving on schedule. And surprisingly the Weasley's were early to be on the trian they all picked their compartments. Ron, Harry and Hermione in one, Fred and George with some girls in another, and Ginny by herself in the last compartment. This compartment was normally reserved for Slytherin, but she got there first and was not about to move. Ginny was almost asleep when three people headed into her compartment. She turned her head to see Parkinson, Malfloy, and Blaise. She was actually good friends with Blaise but pretended to loathe him in public for his reputation's sake. She smile prettily at them all.

"Hello. " Then she turned back to face the window, watching the scenery as it flew by.

The room became awkward as though the Slytherin were not sure how to react to the Gryffindor sitting in their compartment. She grinned behind her hand. Finally Blaise turned to her.

"Weasley, what are you doing in this compartment?"

"Well when people want to sit, they find this thing called a seat, it looks like what I'm sitting on…"

"What he means is why are you sitting in our compartment?" Said the snotty voice of Malfloy.

"Now now Malfloy, no reason to get grouchy. I merely like the quite until your shrill voice interrupted it." She replied cheekily. She turned back to the window. The three Slytherin shrugged their shoulders resettling themselves in their seats. They arrived at school Ginny ran to Harry and wrapped her arm around his, he smiled and winked as they headed off the Great Hall all eyes on them. After the sorting, Dumbledore got up to make his usual announcement, except it wasn't like the other.

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, look at the list in front of Filch's room to find the items that are banned from the school, and finally there is a new optional class, for your free hour..Dark Arts study, now we will not be going into anything to dangerous, but for those who want a step up you may take it if you DADA scores are high enough."

This sounded like a good plan… and what a good plan it was.


	7. Meet Me

-1**Disclaimer: Hey all just so you know I'm not stupid, I'm witting a disclaimer so you know that I don't claim to own harry potter, cause that would be retarded**

The Hall was filled with a quite buzz that rarely filled it's stone walls, excited and suspicious whispers echoed across the stony walls. Everyone was talking, except the a few people here and there reflecting on what that could mean. Harry and Ginny both stared at on another with knowing, The War was coming and Dumbledore wanted his students to protect themselves, and fight back against it's evil.

"Those who wish to join must be passing all other classes, and sign up ahead of time on the message board now posted outside the Great Hall. That is all thank you."

Dinners were eaten, and students headed to there separate common rooms. The night passed with little to no interruptions. As the night flew by the sky erupted with bright light allowing a new day to come, Ginny made her normal preparations for the day and headed down stairs. Unfortunately, rushing downstairs when half asleep isn't the best plan. Ginny quickly discovered after running directly into no other than Draco Malfloy.

"Watch where you're going Weasel."

" Only if you find some decency next time we talk. Oh I forgot, you can't find some your family threw all theirs way. Sorry"

Then she headed off to eat toast.

Harry arrived shortly after and sat beside her silently talking mind to mind about the day. When the hooting and wing flapping swooshed above their heads, the mail had arrived. She had not expected mail but was pleasantly surprised to find 3 letters for her. One was from Dumbledore requesting a private word with both her and Harry. The next was her class schedule and the last was an elegantly written note simply saying: "_Watch your back. _" Ginny smiled at the last and told the owl to stay as she wrote a quick reply. Once done she raised her glass with a laugh and cheered the Slytherin prince.

_TO the kind writer of the note I just received-_

_Thank you for thinking of me as you wrote your death threats this morning, I just wanted to let you know that I have a few complaints about the one just given to me. If you could be kind enough to next time have some creativity and not suggest me to do things that are physically impossible, I would appreciate it greatly. Like my personal favorite, if you try anything I swear to you I will bat-eye boegy hex you so hard you'll forget who you are for example of course. Then would you do me a favor and tell Zabini that I have an appointment with him at 6 ? Thank you ever-so_

_Your "victim",_

_Ginny Weasley_

Draco read the letter with mounting frustration. How dare she! It wasn't even lunch and she was mocking and threatening him! He would get her back for the wrongs she had just done to him. This was war.

Ginny laughed at the angry face the Draco had made during at breakfast but continued on with her day. Transfiguration went by quickly followed by , Herbology, then Care of Magical Creatures the last class of the day was of course, Potions. The slowest and most evil of all the classes because of Snape and the other Slytherins. Potions were a love of Ginny's though she would prefer a different teacher, she enjoyed cooking and that was what make a potion was, cooking. She and Harry sat beside each other talking in their non-language they decided to go to the room of requirement that night to practice after Dumbledore schooled them in "detention."

Unfortunately, potions never goes by as quickly as one would hope. Draco could not help but try to put Ginny down, now that she was his main focus.

"So Weasley, finally get Potter to look at you."

"Why no DRACO, I just put a love potion on him, but don't feel bad I can get the recipe for you. I'm sure you and Crabbe will have a happy life together."

"How dare you."

"Well, first I opened my mouth and said it then waited for you to reply in turn, really Draco, your not slow don't act like it."

He had no response to that and just sneered. The potions made Snape glared at Neville whose potion was below spectacular.

"Partners in this class will be changed, due to the fact that certain people seem to be incompetent. Tomorrow look at the chart at the front of class find your seat, the person seated next to you will be your partner for the year. You are dismissed."

Everyone left and Harry and Ginny grabbed his hand and headed into Professor Dumbledore's office.

What they saw when they entered was more than unexpected.

-

**_JulieMalfoyZabini- thanks! i try to update, but i always get sidetracked :P sorry i'll update asap!_**

**_dog demon katsunie  
thanks so much, i glad you like it!_**

**_Sugar High WAter Uma - you are a lifesaver! w/o your support i doubt i keep writting even if it does take me forever_**

**_Lilith Kayden_****_- haha dark arts are very imporatnt it will all be clear later, i'm glad you like the idea._**

**__**

**_Please review, I'm always glad for more ideas_**


	8. See Me

Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot in all of those other chapters, I don't own Harry Potter. _This is what it looks like when someone is thinking. _**This is for my thoughts not the people the authors, k no that that's settled, let move on!**

**See Me**

--

There sat Dumbledore, on the floor in a dress robe Fawkes was on his head, but it was unnoticed by the headmaster. He was meditating. **(A/N: I knew you'd never suspect that one )** Ginny cleared her throat, Harry glanced at her trying his best not to laugh. Fawkes squawked and flew from his master head to Ginerva's shoulder. Thanks to her fire golden bird, the headmaster had finally registered them and finished his meditating.

"Good day, I'm glad you two could come, welcome to your lessons." The professor said smoothly, despite the odd situation the twins had just walk in upon.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Both replied in very amused unison.

"Let us begin." Suddenly Minerva McGonagall appeared taking Harry's arm she led him away.

"HARRY!!" Ginny screamed, surprised by the sudden disappearance of her brother.

"Miss Potter, he will be fine." The Professor said sounding almost annoyed.Then he regained his composure. "He is different from you, and therefore he needs different training." Dumbledore finished calmly , placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, let us begin."

They trained with swords, hand-to hand combat, and curses. After a while, she appeared next to herself training again. Dumbledore used a time turner, and each time she grew more advanced, but more than that she opened her mind to Harry, she began learning the more useful parts of his training as well. Hours had passed, she was exhausted. Finally she was allowed to leave. She head back to her dormitory not noticing a pair of vengeful gray eyes watching her. That night she had the best sleep she's had in years.

That morning Harry waited by the stairs till Ginny came down and head to breakfast hand in hand. Talking to each other through their connection. Ron was magenta with fury as they sat together. Pairs of eyes stared at them as they walked in some, even from the Slytherin table. Especially one from the Slytherin table.

Ginny was about to drink her orange juice when she noticed that it had a potion in it. At first she thought that someone was trying to kill her, then she noticed what the potion was.

"_Blabble-mouth potion in my drink_." She thought with a smile to Harry. She then said

"Oh, Ron….."three minutes later the Gryfindor table erupted with laughter as Ron Weasley began, rather loudly spouting out random words.

"Hippo , Hermione, pink, yellow, lightning, munchies….. "He could not stop. He tried covering his mouth and anything else he could , but noting prevailed. With the exception , of course, for his mad-run to the door. Hermione glared at Ginny before leaving but once she did Harry and Ginny could not stop laughing. Draco Malfloy watched angrily as she laughed she and that Potter could rot in hell for all he cared, but first he had to exact his revenge.

The school day had gone by as quickly as the last had. Day faded into night. Double Potions first thing in the morning. _Ick, _Ginny thought heading into the room as her greasy-haired Professor started to get things in order. Professor Snape was more than happy to sour everyone's moods to the utmost degree by announcing partners.

"The Headmaster thinks it wise to place each of you with a person of the opposite house to promote inter-house relations. So, here are your new potions partners:

"Harry Potter- Blaise Zabini" There was a small groan from the dark-hair Slytherin, there was none, however; from Harry both students took their seats.

"Ron Weasley- Vincent Crabbe " (A/N: I think that's his name momentary relapse , I can't seemto remember )

"Neville Longbottom- Pansy Parkinson "

And so on until the whole class was paired with a person of a different house.

As the weeks went by Ginny discovered she had grown very fond of Draco's futile attempts to ruin her, she always beat him with a smile and gave him tips to help him better in the future. He had grown to respect her as well as passionately hate her. She found that he brightened her day, with his highly humorous foolery. Potions was more and more fun for her, where as for Draco was harder and harder to like. He began to need to win to the point of obsession. He followed her learned about her habits.

Ginny once messed with his head by going down to the Slytherin room when he was following her and said the password to the common room as well then proceeded to walk straight into his quarters. That was quite a laugh.

Harry and Blaise had become good friends which Ginny was glad of. They now went down to the lake when there was free time and talked. Slowly Ron and Hermione had worked their way out of Harry's life and Ginny, Blaise, and Harry had become the outlandish looking new Golden Trio.

But the winds of change where blowing fast. And Ginny always did love to fly.

(**Okay all next chapter there will hope fully be more action I just needed to have a quick move things along chapter, I hope you didn't hate it!! Be sure to review, it's important to my life. Everytime you don't review, part of my soul dies ****L**)


	9. Talk To Me

-1Dumbledore was very excited, there progress was amazing, both Harry and Ginny seemed to exceed past his expectations every lesson. Ginny was the best fighter- both magically and physically- he had ever seen and Harry now knew how to make things do what he wished by simply asking with his mind. He had also discovered that their new friendships had cause better relations between houses. Music seemed to float around him, now all he need was Draco…..

Ginny loved it, she never wanted to miss a moment with Draco Malfloy ever. Today he had tried to do something to her in her sleep, but forgot about how the stairs reacted to boys upon them slid and hit his head. Luckily Ginny was the first down to see the unconscious Slytherin dragged him out of the room then revived him. She was now laughing at him hysterically.

"Don't you give up?"

He glared.

"Never"

"Well than there are two options for you. You could either hate me forever and never be capable of getting me back, or you could be my friend and wait until my guard is down."

Draco stared at her as if this thought had never before occurred to him, but did seem like a smart idea.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" She asked him with a smile as he stood up. Without a word, Draco nodded and followed her down towards the dungeons and past his common room to a picture of a giant fruit bowl. She told it a joke, it laughed and she went in.

"Dobby, could we have some sandwiches please?" by the time the two students were seated there was food in front of them. As they ate Ginny smiled.

"I have a secret." she stated with a triumphant smile.

"What?" the tired Slytherin asked.

"I put truth potion in our drinks."

"WHAT!"

"Truth of Dare?"

"What?"

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No"

"Good. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to have a fight with me about me hanging out with Harry tomorrow at breakfast."

"What?"

"Ugh, I thought we were past this. That is your dare, if you fail to accept then you must tell the truth. Do you understand, Draco?"

"I understand, I just don't like it."

"Good"

"Your turn, Weaslette. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Draco, darling you are very interesting."

"Why did you put truth potion in our drinks?"

"Last I recall, it was my turn to ask questions. "

This word battle went on for several hours neither paying much attention to the time but both secretly enjoying knowing more about the other without having to seem to obvious because they were under truth spell, which had faded after the first hour.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

Harry pondered as he read her thoughts. Her thoughts were almost closed off to him so she was focused on other things but the small amount of conversation he was getting led him to believe she was hanging out with Draco Malfloy. This he supposed was possible for her, as she seemed to truly enjoy his efforts to prank her in the same way most girls enjoy flowers from their sweethearts, but he could not imagine Draco wanting to sit and be friends with Ginny.

"Unless…"

Harry laughed out loud a hearty loud laugh in the middle of the common room. Ginny had tricked him into thinking he could get her guard down. He was hanging out with her so he could prank her, and he had no idea that she hardly put her guard down for Harry, who could read her mind. He decided to get closer to the kitchens and get her, also to cause a little mayhem.

"Oh crap." Said Ginny in mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Harry is coming in."

"How in the world do you know that?" It was at this point that Harry entered the kitchen, in his invisibility cloak, unseen by Draco but not by Ginny.

"Harry James Potter, that is unfair to my guest and you know it." Laughter erupted and then Harry appeared.

"Alright, here I am but I came down to get you because it's past curfew and I wanted to talk to you." _This could be a bad relationship choice, be careful Gin._

"When did you become Ron Weasley don't talk to me about relationships."

A very confused Draco could not read minds "What?"

"I thought we broke you of this habbit."

_I told you that relationship part in your head._

"Oh. Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight Weasel"

Then Harry and Ginny walked off in a fight, and Draco walked off with potentially the weirdest relationship could ever incounter, and a lot to think about.

Read and Review all I need criticism and all that!

Q/A

JulieMalfoyZabini- the pairings i think are becoming more obvious, D/G and i'm not sure who for Harry if you have an idea let me know.

SugarHighWaterUma- thank you again for being amazing and my most loyal reviwer,the chapters may not flow right when i'm done with

this story i will probably revise it a couple million times to make it better


	10. Amuse Me

-1Blaise Zambini was being an insufferable prat all morning. In fact he had been this way his whole life, Ginny believed , and this was just her first notice of it. He was now whining rather loudly about Ginny and Harry disappearing together at night in a suggestive manner. This would be a common thing for Blaise to do except for he was eating with them in the Great Hall and Ron was directly across the table from him doing his best impression of self control. Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One .. And …. Ron leaped from his seat and had to be held down in order for him to not kill someone. Blast Off.

"I'll kill you Zambini! "

"Perhaps, Weasley. However it will not be today." Blaise sauntered off with a large smirk on his face, as if his work was done. Ginny followed him out.

"Would you care to explain your act back there, and don't be coy. I can kick your ass and you know it."

"Me? Miss Weasley I have no notion of what your talking about!" It was then that Blaise notice the grip on her wand become firmer and he then quickly confessed.

"Look Gin, your brother is fun to torment and I was asked to do so by a dear friend. When people ask you to do something you enjoy doing, how could you possibly say no?"

"Draconis Lucius Malfloy! "

The name reverberated in to the Great Hall causing it to be quiet and all eyes to travel to the Slytherin table, where the said boy had a smirk on his face so large it could almost be considered a smile, truly creepy. It was then that Harry decided that he should make his first appearance for the morning. He could already tell it was going to be a rough morning when his watched his sister dragging both Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfloy down the hall to the Room of Requirement by their ears.

"Dammit Weaslette! What do you want from me?"

"I would like to know what you are up to, and if neither on of you tell me, I will be forced to use other means."

"I like torturing your brother, is that a crime?"

"Unfortunately, yes it is. That is not why your in here you were being cruel to him for personal gain and I wish to know why."

"You can't always get what you want Weaslette." The small girl in front of them then smiled and took out a potion that she forced down his throat.

"Ah, but Draco, if I try sometimes I get what I need."

As this was said Draco passed out unmoving just as a soft bed appeared below him. It was here that Blaise spoke up.

"What did you give him?"

"One of many potions that make people tell the truth, I'm not quite sure which I grabbed I have the obscure ones that aren't usually considered truth potions, so this could be rather interesting."

Harry stood outside listening throughly confused and fascinated. Ginny had just used mean of torture to get two Slytherin boys twice her size to confess, of course Blaise was a sissy, but that made it no less impressive. Then he heard Ginny.

"Oh come in Harry, lord knows I know you better than that. " The doors swung open allowing him entrance._ And being capable of reading your mind doesn't hurt either._

"Blaise, Gin-bug anything exciting happen this morning?"

"Oh Harry, Blaise riled Ron up so that he would be more protective over me so that I couldn't do anything to Draco when he tried to mess with your head, and failed, or would fail."

"You knew his plan?"

"Of course Blaise, but whatever potion I used on him will make him utterly humiliated and he will not feel the need to mess with me for a while."

Blaise looked shocked at her amazing evilness.

"Honey shut your mouth you'll catch flies " she said with a smile. "Now all I have to do I deal with Ron, no Harry. Yes I'm aware of that, but I'm also aware of what he thinks we've been doing thanks to a certain friend of ours, who shall remain nameless."

She then left the room and immediately you could hear roaring shouts that were obviously Ron Weasley then they hear arguing and quiet. Harry turned to Blaise.

"You are very lucky she likes you." The dark haired Slytherin gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Hey how did she know what you were thinking a while ago, she answered your questions before you even said them?" Harry seemed surprised, then nervous he was not a good liar.

"Um, I'm not really sure, m-maybe she could r-read it on my face?" A suspicious look flashed over Blaise's features.

"Yeah okay that makes sense."

It was then that both boys heard a groan from where Draco Malfloy was supposed to be. And then remembered that he was even in the room, both boys headed over to him.

"Draco, are you up?" Blaise asked gently slapping Draco in the face. The boy slowly opened his eyes. Harry simply watched from the where he was not willing to be in the way of one of Ginny's potions.

"Where is Ginny?" Draco asked "Where is the most amazing women I have ever laid eyes on?" It took the boys a moment to register that those two questions went hand in hand. They exchanged glances. They knew what potion Ginny used.

"Where is my love?" And it was certain to be an interesting day.

Okay guys I know this has little to do with the plot but I kinda need this to happen before I can move forward in the story part so sorry for the "Filler chapter" even though it wasn't one.

JulieMalfoyZabini- thank you for the idea I have to see If I can work it in some where, really appreciate your help!

miss devil's kiss- feel free to boost my ego as much as needed, I always love people telling me how awesome I truly am J/k

Read and Review always read for constructive criticism!!!

Writerofdragons


	11. Kiss Me

Ginny Potter had finally calmed her older brother from beating up her twin brother due to a rumor about her having crazy, wild sex with him made by one of her best friends. To put it mildly, today was bound to be a bad day for Ginny. As she walked towards the library to do some work on a paper, she sensed someone was following her, actually she could hear them they were certainly not trying to hide there presence.

"Who's there?" she said warily.

"It is I, my love! It is Draco!"

At this time Ginny realized what potion she had used, and was very glad that there was no one else down the hallway. Soon after this fun social interaction, which ended in Draco carrying her books while staring at her like a love sick puppy, Blaise and Harry came rushing to warn her about what had happened.

"Hi boys, I'd like you to meet my pet for the day. Not to worry Blasie, it will wear off sometime tonight, hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Well, you see this potion I made because it was easier to make than truth serum, it's a basic love potion which lasts longer if the person likes you already. I'm not saying he did like me, but if he did it would last longer."

It was then that Blaise realized where there could be an issue. As he knew Draco better than anyone- perhaps better than Draco himself, he knew that the only person Draco obsessed over as much as Ginny was Lucius, and he loved his father.

Blaise just smiled and said, "I don't think that should be a problem."

"Good, now listen I want you and Harry to stay here and talk about, well something, I'll be off. "

And with that she headed away from them both with Draco Malfloy trailing after her.

"Where is she going?"

"Why didn't you do you dare this morning?"

Ginny and Draco were not sitting in a small room halfway between the dungeons and the first floor. It was a sound proof room filled with books and bean bags which was introduced to her by her older brothers, Fred and George.

"I had been hoping you would forget."

"So you are clever, I was beginning to get worried about you."

"You are just more clever."

"Well, thanks. Anyway did you really think I would forget?"

"I guess not, I just hoped you would."

"You aren't acting all that different from the way you normally are, are you sure your in love with me?"

"Of course."

"Very strange, Draco."

"Will you tell me something?"

"That all depends."

"When did you become amazing?"

It was here that our red headed friend began to notice butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but smile at he honest sweetness that was so unlike him.

"Never, your under a potion right now. When you wake up tomorrow you won't think of me that way."

"I don't know Ginerva, I feel it so strongly, I doubt it'll ever stop."

"And now you sound like a cheesy romance novel."

"Do you read cheesy romance novels?" She threw a pillow at his head. Then they both laughed.

"Do you want to be a Deatheater Draco?"

"I want to please my father." He said stonily.

"That didn't answer my question, dearie."

"It should, that's all I really want. If he wanted me to join the circus, I would. This is my life."

"That makes sense I guess. I like you under medication." He smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Do realize we wasted a whole day talking about all your dirty secrets? Your gonna hate me in the morning."

"Probably, but it was a good night"

"Yeah it was" She was suddenly feeling like she had just finished a date. She became awkward and felt the need to flee.

" Well, I'm done with questions for tonight, goodnight, I hope were friends in the morning."

"I don't"

"What?" She looked up at him, surprised. He smiled touched her cheek.

"I want to be so much more."

Then he kissed her softly on the mouth then the forehead before allowing her to head up to her bed. She walked away in a surprised stupor. Then she found herself thinking, _I hope were not friends, too._

She went and sat down next to Harry, leaned her head on his shoulder, and told him everything, brain to brain of course. (A/N: I know it not proper English to say brain to brain I just thought it was a funny image in MY brain.)

"Harry, what should I do? I like him but I could never trust him unless he was drugged."

She looked up at her brother expectantly, he looked mock thoughtfully towards the fire and then replied, "Then drug him."

It was then that Ginny had a plan. Yes, why not drug him?

**HHAHAHA! The evil cliff hanger!**

**hotemopunkchickoreo- Thanks, she's very persuasive**

**Kenny Harper- HAHA thank you?? I'm not sure, was that mocking or amazed?**

**miss devil's kiss-short sweet and supportive, just the way I like you thanks!**

**JulieMalfoyZabini- Thank you for helping me so much! I'm still trying to figure how to work them together**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!! (THAT MEANS PLEASE !!)**


	12. Forget me not

Ginny awoke to a silence that was rarely present in the Gryffindor house except for early in the morning. Groaning, she rolled of her bed plopping onto the floor. As she stood up and wandered into the bathroom , happy for it being so quite, she thought about yesterday. It was sad to know that she and Draco could never really be like that, much the way Tom's mother had been when she loved that muggle, she wished she could use the love potion on Draco everyday, but that would be cruel, even by her standards. She thought about what she had said to Harry last night about drugging Draco, instead she had come up with a new plan. She went and took a shower, the hot water soothed her and always helped her make clear plans in her head.

_Harry I need to talk to you._

She headed down stairs knowing Harry would be waiting. She was surprised to find him glaring at her though.

_Really? Did you have to wake me up?_

She laughed aloud at his reason for being upset; she had been expecting much worse. Hearing her laugh he involuntarily smiled, giving him no option but to forgive her for her awful behavior.

_Yes, Don't argue Harry, I have a plan._

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. They sat and talked until people began coming down to obtain some breakfast. Harry didn't really care for her plan, but knew that it could be much worse than what she had chosen. With the plan chosen, they headed down stairs ready to start on their missions. Both Harry and Ginny headed into the Great Hall, but instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table both headed to Slytherin. They plopped down noisily next to Blaise Zabini. Though everyone knew of their friendship, it was odd to see them sitting in between them. Though he didn't show it, Blaise was uncomfortable as well. Draco and Pansy were walking in together and once they walked in the Slytherin's moved aside for them.

"Always a Slytherin Prince?" Ginny asked smirking. Unexpectedly, Draco smirked back moving a first year aside to sit next to her, placing his arm around her waist. Ginny flushed.

"Always" he whispered to her. She smiled at him then looked to the door, obviously asking for them to leave together.

_Now Harry._

As they got up Harry sighed, before to turning to a dumbstruck Pansy watching to the two exit together.

"Pansy, would you like to sit with me and Blaise?" Pansy looked at him oddly, as though she couldn't really see before sitting down across from him. Ginny's plan had been simple, but it had been easier done than expected. She was going to have Harry distract Pansy and Blaise, then get Draco to go with her and get a months worth of detention, forcing them to be in close quarters for a while. This was simple but potentially effective, however it made Harry spend time with Pansy. He sighed and began chewing on some eggs glancing at the confused girl.

"Some thing the matter, love?" Blaise asked concerned. She glanced between Harry and Blaise suspiciously before sighing and slouching.

"No, Blaise, nothing" she said obviously annoyed.

"Care for a walk, either of you?" Harry asked as he finished his food. The two Slytherins glanced at each other before shrugging and following him out.

Draco and Ginny walked down the hall to find an empty classroom, his arm was still wrapped around her waist protectively. She kept glancing at him nervously as if expecting him to suddenly come to his senses and hate her once more.

"Something on your mind, Red?" He turned to her, obviously aware of her jittery glances. She shrugged and led him to her favorite room it was filled with mirrors, but instead of showing your image alone is showed a part of you to yourself.

She walked up to a red mirror above it was a word- Hatred. She looked into her own eyes before her reflection smiled, disappeared. She blanched afraid of what she would see then heard Draco say something as she backed away from the mirror.

"Where are we?"

"The Mirrors of Truth, they always say what the truth is."

"Even if your under a spell?"

"Even then."

Blaise and Pansy were slightly annoyed by the 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' at the moment because while the route they had taken on their walk had been pleasant, the conversation wasn't. In fact there had been non since they were asked to come out with him.

"Look Potter, while I appreciate the whole being nice thing either say what you want or let me be about my business." Harry looked startled that there was a problem. He hadn't realized they had wanted conversation; he sighed admitting defeat.

"Ginny asked me to bring the two of you out here, you can leave if you like but I really was enjoying the company. I would have been out here anyway." He looked away from them staring fixedly at the sky above him.

" Well see ya mate, meet you here later tonight?" Blaise smirked "Places to go girls to meet. " He sadi suggestively sauntering away. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, see you." he sat beside a tree figuring Pansy had already left and was surprised to find her taking a seat beside him.

"You get used too." It was a statement.

"Yeah I guess I do." He said with an indifferent shrug.

"So do I , why do you think Draco has me around?"She asked not waiting for a reply she continued, "To keep off the rest of the stupid girls who 'want' him" she said sarcastically. He laughed. "It helps to know that I'm protecting him, that I'm doing the right thing." After that conversation began to follow between them like they had been friends since grade school. And it did until it was time for dinner.

Ginny found herself comfortably laying on Draco just talking about everything. She was discovering that she was eager to answer question that she never had answered before. She was jumping from topic to topic knowing he was having fun too and then conversation came to an abrupt halt when he uttered the simple phrase.

"What the hell did you do to me Weasley?"

Her day was ruined. It was then she wished she never gave him that potion.

Chia89- Does that answer your question?

witchs jade- thank you for your encouragement! It means so much to me

miss devil's kiss- I know OOC is fun but all good things must come to an end :P

JulieMalfoyZabini- thank you SO much for telling me about the chapter being underlined, I have no I dea what happened once I found out I fixed it though, do thank you!


	13. Cry For Me

Disclaimer: I should warn you that while I am awesome I clearly am not JK Rowling and therefore you may treat me as awesome but not the creator of Harry Potter.

Ginny sat with him her laying on his stomach for another few seconds but all she could think to say was, "Damn."

She sat up then ran out of the room to come up with a reason as to why they were together besides the obvious;' I was using you for information to use against you later.' Unfortunately, she could see exactly how it would go if she were to do so. So she just looked at him blankly for moment. Then she ran, she ran as fast as she possibly could from her problems. There were tears rolling down her face. She nearly collided with Blaise but he grabbed a hold of her and held her there as she cried. Then as Ginny calmed she realized that it wasn't Harry she was holding onto, but Blaise. She became extremely embarrassed and started to run off again, but Blaise held her there.

"What is going on?" he asked clearly concerned, she looked at him helplessly. He waited. She cast a spell, looked around, then curled up into a ball and began telling him everything. About how she really had started to really like Draco, about missing Ron when he was decent, and about Harry being her twin and not her brother, it just spilled out of her as if she had no way to control it. Soon she was crying again and began to grow frustrated- she hated crying. Blaise wrapped her up in his arms and held rocking back and forth telling her it would be alright whispering any word of comfort he could think of. When it finally was alright they pulled apart looked each other in the eye smiled hugged again and then left each other off unto their own lives. As Blaise turned the corner he was surprised to find an arm dragging him in to an empty classroom. Draco, who had seen but not, heard their conversation.

"What are you doing?" He practically hollered to Blaise.

"What?" Blaise asked defensively.

"Watch who you hang out with Zabini, you could regret it."

"If I thought that were true I would have stopped hanging out with you year ago, Draco. What are you talking about?"

"Don't date her, don't think about her, she's not your friend not matter how much you two pretend to be."

"Who, Ginny? She is my friend and so are you, why is that a problem?"

"People like us don't mix, Blaise."

"Perhaps they should. Why would it be so bad?"

"It would hurt; don't you see how much pain you're causing yourself?"

"No, and I don't think you see how much pain you're causing yourself by ignoring what's right in front of your face." And with that, Blaise left Draco to his own thoughts hunting down a beautiful blond in Ravenclaw to ease his poor, troubled mind.

________________________________________________________-

Harry Potter was having the strangest, good time he had ever had. He and Pansy Parkinson were walking around the lake just enjoying each others company. Dinner had come and gone and they had continued to talk about everything, but now it seemed they had run out of things to say and sat beside each other in the library reading together. Ginny had run by and he had been concerned but telepathically she told him:

_Harry, I love you, but I'd rather be alone just now, I don't want anyone reading my thoughts. It looks like you're having a good time stay, enjoy yourself. I'll tell you everything in the room of requirement tonight._

As she was walking by so he nodded and stayed where he was. Fortunately or unfortunately however you would look at it, Pansy noticed the interaction.

"What is it with you to?" she asked honestly curious.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you have twin telepathy with your girlfriend, incest-y but cool if you have that sort of chemistry."

"I guess I never noticed it before" Harry was very obviously lying through his teeth, but  
Pansy let it slide knowing that one day when he trusted her, he would tell her the truth. She glanced at him shrugged and resumed the part she was at in her book. Harry gave a sigh of relief and did the same.

_________________________________________________________----

Before Blaise had been interrupted by a crazy Ginny and a rude Draco, he had been looking for a girl who he had met several times by the name of Luna. She was blond beautiful and interesting, Blaise's favorite qualities in a girl and so he found her again. She was sitting, well swinging upside down from a low balcony outside reading a book. As he approached he was surprised to find her reach out her hand, giving him a book as well. She invited him up and he found he couldn't say no to the strange creature beside him.

_______________________________________________________

So what do you think? To jumpy? Let me know eventually I will fix it I think when I'm done with the story I'll go back and fix everything. As for my lovely reviewers:

jermified- your wish is my command 

JulieMalfoyZabini- is this uncliffie enough for you? Thanks a ton for reviewing

Im08Just97Me- I hope you enjoyed the chapter

miss devil's kiss- thank you again for reviewing let me know any ideas for the story

Chia89- don't you worry everything will be okay….maybe ;)

Please, please, please review it means ever so much to me to know that someone cares about this story.


End file.
